


Whipped Cream Mustache

by AvaCelt



Series: Angst & Fluff Prompt Fills - 2020 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: A future told in parfaits, tobacco, and soft summer rain. [GinTsu, future!fic]
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: Angst & Fluff Prompt Fills - 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Whipped Cream Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **“Do not tempt me.” Said by gintoki to tsukki can’t it be sumthin like ya know, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ficlet**

“Don't tempt me,” Gintoki grumbled, taking another bite of his parfait.

“The doctor said one a _month_ , not one a _week_.”

Gintoki didn't retort, merely took another bite and chewed thoughtfully.

After all was said and done, it had become a ritual of a sort. Gintoki Sakata would find himself huddled in front of the tea shop where Seita would buy his mother's and Tsukuyo's morning tea, and a tin of tobacco for Tsukuyo's pipe. The first time Seita had informed her of the encounter, she'd pushed it away as a coincidence. He was a samurai and a dear friend, but nothing more. But then it happened again, and again, and Tsukuyo finally worked out a pattern, one where Gintoki Sakata took a trip down to Yoshiwara once a week and huddled in front of Tsukuyo and Hinowa's favorite tea shop, rain or shine, and hadn't bothered to say hello to them once, pestering Seita instead.

Maybe he'd been waiting for her to come and invite him, because he hadn't taken Seita's invitation to come to their home, and he hadn't tried conning Seita into buying him a parfait. It had been a cold and rainy day when she'd taken over Seita's tea-and-tobacco shopping duties for the week. She'd met Gintoki underneath the shop's metal awning, and ordered him to follow her back. He'd followed her to the big house, and they'd settled in to drink tea, eat cake, and listen to one of Hinowa's many tales about the Yoshiwara Knitting Club.

It had been the first day of many, and now it was many years, many doctor's appointments later, and Gintoki was edging towards forty, while Tsukuyo herself had recently turned thirty-five. His hair was still an uncanny shape of soft silver, while hers was spun gold. She still stuffed her pipe and guarded the women of Yoshiwara, living and breathing her duty to Hinowa, to their son, and to her friends. He was still devoted to his will to live, a nomad at heart, but a good man nonetheless.

Tsukuyo couldn't help but crack a smile. The days were getting longer, after all. “We're not putting you up once the diabetes sets in,” she said nonchalantly. “Seita's going to university now – costs have significantly increased.”

Gintoki took the last bite of his weekly parfait and let out a content moan as a smile bloomed on his lips. “Itsss fiiiine,” he slurred drunk-like, even though there wasn't a drop of alcohol in his system. “Shinpachi and Baldy will take care of me.”

The dopey smile and the whipped cream mustache only made Tsukuyo's own smile widen. She poured him a glass of water and slid it over. He took the offering and downed the water in one gulp. Outside, the humidity in the air steadily increased as the season approached the dog days of summer. Tsukuyo took a diligent puff of her pipe and settled back in her seat.

The clock ticked and a light, summer rain began, painting over the washed windows. Somewhere in their jovial silence, Gintoki put one calloused hand over her own and squeezed gently.

And Tsukuyo squeezed back.

* * *


End file.
